Roatan
='Roatan'= =Safety/Security/Emergency= VHF Radio *West End VHF 72 *French Harbor VHF 72 *Jonesville VHF 72 (also VHF 66 Hole in Wall) *Port Royal VHF 72 *Parrot Tree Plantation VHF 63 *Barefoot Cay VHF 18 SSB Radio *NW Caribbean Net 6209 USB(6212/6516 alternative channels) 8 AM local *Mobile Maritime Net 14,300 USB Emergency Phone numbers So many they're on a separate page Click here for list Honduras Coast Guard *504 234-2507 =Anchorages= Anchorages are listed on Honduras page. Yacht Clubs/Marinas below =Check in & out = All done in Coxen's Hole at town center ("parque"). Most cruisers anchor in French Harbor and take a Collectivo Taxi to Coxen's Hole (L25 -$1.25 per person each way). Immigration 2/09 Recent experience is that the immigrantion officals are more often at the airport (short 25 Limp ride one person from Coxen Hole or French Harbor) rather than their office in Coxen hole. It's also reported that they would be in Coxen Hole office on Fridays. Most boats are getting 90 days and cost is nothing. Need passports and many have forgotten them BTW Check out immigration is no cost. :Phone for Immigration 4451326 Coxens Hole Port Captain 2nd stop. Right next to Immigration at Parque in Coxen's Hole. Cruising permit will be based on number on days given by Immigration officer. No charge until you check out when you will have to buy a "form" ($ xx) and the Customs office in between the Immigration and the Port Captain. Nothing else is required you can travel between any and all the Bay Islands and main land with the above paperwork. You can check out at any other island as well (however, Utilia and Guanaja offices are often closed for Holidays and then some) =Yacht Club/Marinas= Parrot Tree Marina Parrot Tree Plantation's new Marina. Recognizing the demand for a secure, full-service marina large enough to handle pleasure craft of every size, the spectacular Parrot Tree Marina was born. Every conceivable service and amenity is available at this deep water facility, equipped to accommodate vessels up to 200 feet with a controlling depth of 10 ft and marked 100 ft wide entrance channel. We offer large freshwater pool (open Spring 09), saltwater snorkel lagoon, nearby diving sites, wifi, restaurant, laundry service, hot showers and bathroom facilities, movie rentals, We monitor Channel 63 and participate on the NW Carib net. Reservations can be made at dockmaster@parrottree.com. Navigation details can be found on www.parrottree.com NW CARIBBEAN CRUISERS SPECIAL $0.50/ft and 25 Gln of Filtered Pure Drinking Water. French Harbor Yacht Club Dec 2008 - CLOSED and virtually abandoned! Sandy's Oakridge Marina In the west bight of the Oakridge bay Sandy's Marina (VHF ??) across from the waterfront bar called BJ's backyard. 4 slips and a spot for one cat all on finger piers. Sandy offers water, washing machine and good local information. Barefoot Cay Marina Text from ad http://www.barefootcay.com/marina.html Barefoot Cay.com On Roatan's south shore. Has side-tie 595 linear feet of dock space. Yachts up to 150 feet with up to a 9 foot draft can be accommodated. Also two mooring buoys for rent. The marina has 30 and 50 amp service, water, cable TV, hot-water showers and wifi. =Transportation= Taxis Taxis are the predominate method of transport around the island. Ubiquitous honking white sedans are everywhere and affordable. Cheapest way to use them is to flag one down with a "limp" hand and say "Collectivo". You'll jump in with three other riders going the same direction. Cost from French Harbor to Coxen Hole is L25 per person. You can pay more if you don't specify "collectivo" as an "express" will command L100-150 for the same ride and take the exact same time. English speaking knowledgeable drivers available for hourly or daily rates *Alex Romero 3389-1682 (yes 8 digits) - 4 hours L500 gets a lot done Buses Regular bus service goes between all the major communities on Roatan. Running about every half hour it slow but interesting with a few diversions. Cost is generally around L20 depending on route. =Hospitals/Clinics= *Coxen's Hole **Woods Medical Center (Phone 445-1031) almost across from the Immigration Check-In. It's private and definately the place you want to go. **A public hospital is also in Coxen's hole but not recommended. Several Clinic's are around. One in French harbor, two of which are in Oakridge. Hours are not known as of this writing. *French Harbor **On Main Road across from Banco Altandia on hill between 7th Day Adventist Church and school. **''Chateau'' says to check at Fantasy Island and ask for Dr. Gomez (phone 445-5783) *Sandy Bay - West End Area **Clinca Esperanza Nurse Peggy 445-3234 **Just west of Anthony's Key on south side of the road. *Oakridge **Dra. Lesile has a clinic at the taxi stand plaza =Dentists= Several dentists, recommend the one in French Harbor . *'Dra. Miriam Espinoza' - Monday - Wednesday **General Dentistry **Next to Gio's Restaurant French Harbor **504 408-3549 Office **504 9985-2243 Cell (cell numbers can have 8 digits) Can do root canals, and for crowns she has a technician that comes from La Ceiba on Tuesdays. Filling replaced on walk-in basis cost L900 $47 3/08 *'Dr. Jorge Lanza Valldares' - Thrusday & Friday **Orthodontics and Cosmetic Dentistry **Next to Gio's Restaurant French Harbor **504 408-3549 French Harbor phone **504 440-0269 La Ceiba phone Teeth cleaning by Eunice in Oakridge is excellent for L400. Phone number (504) 435-2312 and best time to make an appointment is during her lunch time. Located 5 minutes from taxi stand, first house (on right has dock as well) on the road to El Bight in Oakridge. =Fuel= Fuel Docks Hybur Shipping -French Harbor -one bay west of French Harbor main anchorage) has a large hose and is open 5 days a week. Trouble here is the access is very problematic, based on large ships at dock. Fuel dock is first (southern-most) on the dock with a cyclone fence around it. Often time a ship will have a Spring Line directly across the access. (Also there is a wreck close as well). Best to dinghy over from anchorage and check out the situation before you bring your boat over. Hail a dock hand and they will find someone to pump the fuel. Pay in an office all the way up by the main road. Roy Mart -Oakridge- West side of main bay next to taxi stands and market (market is Saturday's only). Open 6 days. Finger pier and cement dock (sometimes blocked with offloading ships). 12 foot deep at both dock and pier. 12/07 new installation and hose to boat not installed but fueling done with clear 5 gallon water jugs. Diesel and gasoline available 1/09 Understand now have a 50 Gallon minimum. Fuel Truck Ebanks Agency 504 9945-3811 Will deliver to any marina on Roatan. *1/09 Fantasy Island 9' at dock $2.50 gallon *1/09 Parrot Tree (charges 20 cent tariff) *3/08 delivery Brick Bay 100 gallons $3.25 Gallon Gas Station The most common place cruisers fill up via Jerry Jugs. Sun Gas station walking distance (1/4 mile) from French Harbor Yacht Club and a L30-35 ($1.50) taxi ride back with full jugs. (Key to Yacht Club back gate can be had from Yacht Club office). Or park at the O2 (as in Oxygen - a hexagon waterfront) bar first thing in the inner French Harbor (same as Yacht Club) harbor. Walk out to the road and left to gas station. Same distance and price for taxi. French Harbor Yacht Club has recently started charging to park dingy so be advised. Vessels docked at Parrot Tree Plantation A dock can be supplied by Hybur's fuel trucks at the same price as the gas stations. Call Shawn at Hybur, 9948-1615 he can arrange for delivery at a bulk rate, no minimum requirement, try to bundle purchases with other vessels if possible( 3000 gln in truck) =Haul Out= Three dry docks. Need more info. Randy on Svea knows most about these. :French Harbor ::Hybur contact Nadine at 455-7590(?) or 455-5450 ::French Harbor Marine Railway 3362-2172 =Groceries= Supermarkets French Harbor's Eldon's (Now Sun Super Mart 1/1/08) has long been known for the "best supermarket" between Panama City and Cancun. Walking distance from the dinghy dock at French Harbor Yacht Club. Selection is excellent most goods comes from Miami suppliers weekly. Closes on Sundays at noon. *''News'' 10/08 construction started on a new Publix located in parking lot behind Eldon's in French Harbor. Coxen Hole's Warren's has been taken over by Eldon and is now also a Sun Super Mart with an equally wonderful selection. Right down along the dock next to the Port Captian and Immigration next to the Parque. Also in Coxen's Hole on the main highway (many blocks from downtown) is Plaza Mar supermarket. Equally good selection in larger square footage. They specialize in #10 can supplies for restaurants and do have a number of things which can't be found at Eldon's. Oakridge will have a new supermarket at the top of the hill on the highway, green building seen from the harbor when looking up the hill. Opening scheduled for March 2008 Oak Ridge Feb. 6/09 Yvonne of Usquaebach wrote: vegetable store in Barrio Lempira, up the road from BJ's Backyard about 1/4 mile. Lots of good reasonably priced veggies. You can walk it but suggest you cab it back if you've bought lots, cab is about $1.00 US. Meat & Fish Markets French Harbor has a small butcher on hill above the Yatch Club called CarniArgo. Turn left out the Yacht Club gate and keep left at the top of the hill. Store is (100 yards)up a dirt road on the left next to a two story church (Family Worship Center) with a cyclone fence. Green painted "store" sells pet foods and supplies on the left and meat out of the right door. Fresh hamburger, "molida" is excellent. Phone (504) 455-5330 and family speaks English. Shrimp packing plant across the street from Yacht Club sells 5# boxes on shrimp in all sizes. Jackson Plaza is about 2 miles left toward Coxen's Hole from French harbor and has a US quality selection of meats at the House of Meats. Also interesting selection hard find frozen products, canned and dry goods. For those in the Oakridge area the Saturday market at the taxi and bus stop has Dave the butcher from Diamond Rock. He'll cut your beef or pork right there on the spot on his table in the shade of the building. Shrimp is also available at the Saturday market direct from the shrimpers. L50 a pound as of this writing. =Miscellenous= Virtual Swap Meet The web site [http://www.bayislandsclassifieds.com/ Bay Islands Classified] is set up to like a virtual online swap meet with many items including Boating equipment. Shipping Hybur Shipping | website Ships from Miami weekly. Warehouse is in French Harbor for easiest cruiser access. Jackson Shipping | website Ships from Tampa regularly, but recently mechanical problems has delayed ships. Has "off manifest" (no customs) shipping for packages less than 25 pounds and small. Dip Shipping | website is the newest on the scene with weekly shipping from both Miami and New Orleans. Packages less than 25 # go for $32 according to their Mail and Package delivery Several choices but the fastest and easiest is to use Roatan Air Service at Jackson Plaza (about a mile west from French Harbor intersection - walking distance) This service is an extension of any Package carrier in states or Euorpe (ie FedEx, UPS, DHL) So anything that can be transported via those carriers can be transported via Roatan Air Services. The best advantage is that all these items which "are subject to customs" are routinely NOT even seen by or dealt with by any governmental services. All the locals, and ex-Pats living on Roatan use this service as their normal extension for Amazon.com or any internet purchases. Also cruisers should not worry about specifying "yacht in transit", in two years we've yet to hear any customs charges on small parcels. A envelope of flat mail less than a pound cost L114 (Limperias - $6 US 2/25/08) Roatan Air Services web site *Now at Jackson Plaza (west on main road from French Harbor - walking distance 15 minutes) **Hours are 9-6 weekdays and 9 to noon Saturday Mail and Documents(small boxes) use this address: Roatan Air Services - 600, "your name", 444 Brickell Ave. Suite 51, Miami, FL 33131-2492 Phone number (305) 858-0053 Air Packages (boxes) use this address: Roatan Air Services - 600, "your name", 1454 NW 78th Ave, Doral, FL 33126 Phone number (305) 858-0053 Bay Islands Shipping Your "Hassle-Free" Shipper of the Bay Islands. The best prices around and delivery to your vessel. Currently shipments come from New Orleans and shipments received by friday 5pm leave New Orleans on the following wednesday and then are received in the Bay Islands within 9-10 days. Prices include shipping, customers and delivery to your door (boat). A letter size envelope is $.75 from the US to the Bay Islands. You can pay for your shipment when it is delivered with Dollars, Lempiras, or Paypal. As an example of her great prices, a shipment/box weighing 5 lbs for a Vessel In Transit would cost $9.30! If you are interested in the price on a shipment please call 9798-6486 or 3218-1426, Sue-Ann Solomon will answer your questions. Or you can email her at BayIslandsShipping@gmail.com and she usually responds within 2 hours to your email. She is willing to give VESSELS IN TRANSIT a discount on their shipping if you say you got her name from this site. If you need to ship something back to the US she can also handle that. There are documents that need to be signed and notarized (which she can help you get done) and payment must me made upfront. Usually takes 5 days to get back to the US and delivered to where you need it to go. Shipping and/or Mailing Address is: Your Name, Bay Islands Shipping, 200 Crofton Road, Building 10-b, Suite 2, Kenner, LA 70062, 504-464-5680 If who you are ordering from only allows 4 lines on the shipping address, please use this address: Your Name - BIS, 200 Crofton Road, Building 10-b, Suite 2, Kenner, LA 70062 Sue-Ann is a pleasure to work with and really cares about your shipment and giving you the best customer service and price. Give her a call or email. Sue-Ann Solomon Bay Islands Shipping serving Roatan, Utila and Guanaja 9798-6486 3218-1426 BayIslandsShipping@gmail.com Skype: heart2heartroatan Live Messenger: letsgofishing@myexcel.com Laundry Services Accessible via dinghy and short walk *Fantasy Island *French Harbor - Stephen "the laundry guy" - Call VHF 72 or cell 9850 1711 - Stephen picks up at a local dock around 9 AM and returns usually the same day. 12 L./lb. Also is a wealth of info and willing to gofer stuff for you. Good guy. *West End - Larry cell 3347 6604 - Low per pound rate. Every day but Sundays. *Jonesville / Bodden Bight - Call Yvonne on 72 for directions to Gladys who provides a fine laundry service on Monday Wednesday and Friday. Laundromats *Sandy Bay **Not walking distance requires a taxi *Near French Harbor main highway **East of main intersection at Sun Gas station on north side of road. About 1/4 mile. Closer if you dingy to O2 disco and walk that road to main road and turn right. * Calabash Bight **Miss Curly does a great job and is located on the east side of Calabash Bight at the far south end. Her low dock is just about 20 ft north from the large dock at the far southeast end of Calabash Bight. She lives in the blue house and her sister Miss Verona lives next door to the north in a pink house. The sister, Miss Verona does laundry also. Ask anyone, they all know where they live. Canvas/Sail Repair *Zig Zag - Dave Marshall 3385-7457 near Brick Bay main highway *refered to as "Ms. Judy" - on OakRidge Key - accessable via dinghy or water taxi - call ahead 435 1501- does very good work and has sail rite equipment Machinist / Welders Torno Industrial del Caribe in Barrio Fuertes (hilltop town on main road between French Harbor and Coxen Hole) on south side of highway east side of community. Phone 9929-2541 gets you Lincoln a English speaking manager. Omar the machinist can do very complicated milling and machining, plus welding and more. Staniless Welder in French Harbor at Gasinsa main road across from O2 Disco 455-7933 Hydraulics Euro Center next to Cable vision in French Harbor Refrigeration Two - one in Coxen Hole other French Harbor *French Harbor is Cool Wind Supply at ReMax plaza across from Eldon's SunSuper market. **Has all equipment and some supplies Long time experience **phone 504-455-7771 *Coxen Hole business is just south of Paradise Computers **Name and phone unknown at this time Veterinary Dr Calderon comes to French Harbor area on Wednesdays from the main land and can be reached at 99952260. His professional clinic is 5 minute walk left on the main road from French Harbor to Coxen's hole. Just opposite the second (closed) gate of Hybur Shipping and next to the Arliegh Thompson Insurance Company. Vet Santiago TEL: 9909-0595 Located up the road towards Plaza Mar Mall. Keep going up the hill and its the first building on the right. Sign says Animal Kingdom Recommended by local in Coxen Hole area and Tempest. Egg Farm Open every day except Saturday it's also across from Hybur Shipping up a dirt road about 150 paces. They supply all the eggs on the island, but are not refrigerated and perfect for storage on cruising boats. Not necessary to bring your own container but it might help getting them back to the boat. Propane Second in a row of services available opposite Hybur Shipping in French Harbor. (Egg farm first and Vet is just one driveway west). Will fill all bottles, yachties and aluminum bottles are very usual to them. Yes there is a sub-station outside downtown Coxen Hole on main road but that one is a definite taxi ride from everywhere. Also available in Jonesville BUT its more expensive - 100 limps more for a 20 pound bottle Pharmacies French Harbor has one in the town (left at the yacht Club) about ten minutes walk. It's on the right after the roads curves around to the left. Next to the Gio's Restaurant. Also a doctor and dentist in same building. Battery Sources Hybur Shipping in French Harbor has a Chandlery deep inside the property. Many items useful to cruisers, including Deep Cycle 6 and 12v6 batteries. Stock not always replaced quickly so when they say a certain battery will come soon, it's not always the reality. Good place to check first. 12v batteries are plentiful in many automotive and hardware stores, especially those adjacent to the water. For example, two hardware stores (Clint's and Ms. Clares) in Oakridge carry 12v Deep Cycle batteries within less than 6 months of manufacturing date. Expect to pay L1,450 ($77 in 1/08) for those batteries. Best source would be at La Ceiba LCH Battery near private hospital 504 440-2991 Alternator Repair Cruisers have used a man and son business in French Harbor. Left from FH Yacht Club up the hill past the Police Station. Store front on right side going down into French Harbor. (said to be 4 or 5 doors down on the west/right-hand side of street). Good work, even a report of alternator not fixed but when returned mechanic worked several hours at no extra charge to finally solve problem. Problems for shop are no spares to speak of and no test equipment, so you may have to insure proper repair by returning to your boat and hooking it up. All report good outcome, even with the extra trips. Junk Yard/Auto Parts :Coxen's Hole ::West of Coxen's Hole 1 mile toward West End below the Police Station. "Very Selective" :Oakridge ::Main Oakridge bight at far north end. Park dinghy at mangroves go East across the road toward the Propane supplier, and the junk yard is across the street. Computer repair Paradise Computers is located outside of Coxens Hole on road to West End on north side of highway in a very small strip mall. Have numerous supplies, routers and cables. Technicians repair most all computers on the island. Phone (504) 445-1394 Marine Parts & Supplies *Hybur Shipping - French Harbor main highway *Dixon Marine - Barrio Fuertes one block south main highway *Blue Seas SeaFood - Cummins and Racor off main highway near Brick Bay **445-1509-10 & 445-1161 *''SeaCat'' learned that La Ceiba Shipyard has a store front in Barrio Fuertes (Mt. Pleasant) between French Harbor and Coxens Hole (could walk from French Harbor - 30 minutes) **Store sells bottom paint and some hard to get items on Roatan like 5200 (even have small tubes). Understand that a crusier could order parts/supplies from Shipyard and have them delivered to this store front on Fridays. Owner Alfredo lives in Mt. Pleasant and comes home on weekends. **location hard to describe and no sign on building or door. But it's the first two story white building with blue trim on the North side of the main highway go west into Barrio Fuertes. Store is upstairs on left side middle of three glass store fronts. It has Floor Tile samples on a rack so don't be fooled. **Phone number for Suzanna is 3339-8413 she does not speak English but may understand some. Prices in dollars and fair. **Business is known as BAB Sandblasting (the shipyard brothers' fathers profession ) *Pinturas Victor - has fiberglass and resin in Coxen's Hole (main loop street 3 minutes past Port Captain on south side of street) **Luis Blanco 9947-5229 *Central De Mangueras SA Behind Eldons new store in the same building with Island Cable TV. Has Racor filters, parts and filter elements. Hydraulic hose and fittings including reusable fittings. Bearings and seals. All kinds of hose. Fan belts and more. Legal and Notary Service 02-11-09 Capt. Don of S/v Usquaebach wrote for excellent Legal Paralegal and Notary Service contact Senora Keena Lynn Haylock at Roatan Tel. 455-6795 or Fax. 455-6796, or in Guanaja 453-4346 / Cel. 9969-7261 and email: klhaylock@yahoo.com =Car Rental= West End Area *Sandy Bay Rent a Car (504-445-1710) =Day Spa and Wellness Retreat= Parrot Tree Plantation, Marina Point Namaste....the Sante Wellness Center, Day Spa and Wellness Retreat, welcomes you. Enjoy our wonderful selection of professional spa and massage therapies, using the best in spa/massage body products. Yoga is also available, private or group sessions. NW Caribbean Spa Special to cruisers - 25% off the web published prices. Pick up point to the Spa is at Parrot Tree Plantation Marina Point on A Dock. Visit our website for our spa selection: www.santewellnesscenter.com. Email us at santedayspa@yahoo.com. Or call our US number: 1 510 455-4232, and our local numbers: 504 9991-0474, 435-1009, 408-5156. Shanti, Angela (owner and operator) =Dive Gear= *'TGI Diving' in West End south side to street next to Paradise Computers. 504-3306-7482 supplies@tgidiving.com Great competitive prices and lots of stock. =Restaurants= West End Area *'Cream of the Trop' in West End inside the Palms shopping area next to the waterfall past the pool. Island made ice cream and gelato made fresh everyday. They have FREE Internet with any purchase and they have an XBox video game system for the kids. They serve breakfast and have great coffee and cappuccino. Category:Marine Surveys Category:Ice Cream Category:Site Seeing